New Year Weapons Battle Jam!
|Quest Image Gallery, (only manually edit if title has ', &, or another unreadable unicode in the name) = New Year Weapons Battle Jam! gl.png|GL New Year Weapons Battle Jam! new tw.png|TW New Year Weapons Battle Jam! tw.png|TW (Old) New Year Weapons Battle Jam! kr.png|KR }} "After the capture of Crystal Nian Beast, the Sages of Justice utilized the battle armor development facility seized from Donghai Longwang and employed a legendary arms technician, attempting to develop automated defensive weaponry for the treasury using research data on the Crystal Nian Beast. Through a year of research & development, a prototype of Mecha Nian Beast was built, which can hopefully be of help in future battles against the Dark Immortals. Upon learning of this development project, Bi Gan deemed developing rashly, when we still understand too little about Nian Beasts, is too dangerous. Although the leaders of the Sages of Justice agreed to halt the activation experiment after receiving Bi Gan's report, the Prototype Mecha Battle-Armor Nian Beast was already activated due to delays in relaying the command, and unsurprisingly ran wild as Bi Gan predicted! Perhaps due to it being developed from the core module of the Crystal Nian Beast, Mecha Nian Beast set off for the treasury where Crystal Nian Beast is sealed!" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) New Year Weapons Battle Jam! is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Chinese New Years 2019 event for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of New Year's Descent Quest where Crystal Nian Beast was captured, she was studied in order to determine a way to stop the attacks on the Bit Treasury of the ALICE China Branch. Research was conducted over the course of a year, using technology and a facility taken away from Donghai Longwang in addition to research on the Crystal Nian Beast. The Sages of Justice enlisted the help of talented inventor Lu Ban in order to create the defenses, and Mecha Nian Beast was created. However, one of the members of the Sages of Justice that had transferred to the Bit Treasury after Crystal Nian Beast's capture, Bi Gan, recognized that they weren't being careful enough and that Mecha Nian Beast would likely break loose. Before the report reached the facility, however, Mecha Nian Beast had already broken free; Fude Zhengshen (TUDI-170526) awakens the player and urges them to help out at the facility, where Bi Gan is already trying to deal with the issue. Bi Gan does a "magical girl transformation", and helps fight Mecha Nian Beast. However, Mecha Nian Beast soon finds a tank and uses it to break through the walls and escape the facility. Bi Gan and the player eventually chase down Mecha Nian Beast, and defeat her; the staff is directed to take off Mecha Nian Beast's mechanical framework afterwords. Bi Gan meets up with Caishen and Zhao Gongming and they celebrate, but Lu Ban looks on in anger at the destruction of her weapon, and vows to make an even stronger one in the future before disappearing; she returns in War-Ending Blade. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit to this quest is Bi Gan. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Bi Gan: Before the current Caishen became Caishen, they stepped off the seat of Caishen to fix the database and stop the Nian Beast. * Magical Girl Caishen's Lucky Heart: She loves magical girls, and started calling herself Magical Girl Caishen. Since she's so strong, the Sages couldn't argue. * Mecha Nian Beast Development Project: The Sages tightened their guard in order to protect against continued attacks from the Mecha Nian Beast and created their own version. * Autonomous Mecha Sage-Armored Nian Beast: A prototype created from the Mecha Nian Beast Dev Project. A Crystal Nian Beast sample was used to create this. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates